Siege of Neverwinter
The Siege of Neverwinter was a conflict between the forces of Neverwinter and the Thayan forces under Valindra Shadowmantle that took place in the Year of the Ageless One, 1479 DR. History Willing to take advantage of the chaos in Neverwinter because of the actions of many factions within the city, Valindra Shadowmantle launched a surprise attack against the city. With the aid of a few Red Wizards, Valindra sent a legion of undead to besiege Neverwinter. She also got control over a dracolich, and she sent it to attack the ships in and near the Docks before sending it to attack the city proper. How she got control over a dracolich was unknown, but some speculated it was given to her by members of the Cult of the Dragon. Under the leadership of Sergeant Knox, Neverwinter's city guard organized a quick defense against the undead. The rogue Xuna led the attack against the vanguard, and she even fought on her own against a powerful undead warrior who was decimating the guards. She had the upper hand at first, but eventually she was overpowered and was forced to flee. Meanwhile, Sergeant Knox, the cleric Celeste, and the warlock Makos were observing the battle from the walls when the dracolich attacked the walls. While Makos fought the dracolich on his own, Knox and Celeste went to fight on the front lines. Celeste was able to save Xuna from the horde of undead, and joined forces with Knox and Xuna to defeat the undead warrior. Makos was able to defeat the dracolich, as well. Eventually, the defenders were able to successfully repel the undead horde. However, that was not the end of the battle. The Red Wizards began to raise new undead from the casualties among the guards to bolster their numbers. Meanwhile, Private Wilfred, Lieutenant Josef Linkletter, Private Hawthidon Faalwun, and the soldier Dell McCourt helped some adventurers who survived the attack of the ships, and tasked them to help them to kill undead and help wounded guards, and retrieve arrows from the battlefield to replenish the ammunition available to the archers. At the same time, Makos was able to bind the dracolich's soul to prevent it from returning to its phylactery, depriving Valindra of one of her most powerful allies. The efforts of the guards were not enough, however, and Valindra soon launched a second attack against the city. This time, the undead invaded the city via the secret passageways within Castle Never and reached all the way to the Sleeping Dragon Bridge. The Battle of the Sleeping Dragon Bridge Led by Sergeant Knox, the Neverwintan guards fought the undead horde on the Sleeping Dragon Bridge, as it was the last line of defense between the undead and the Protector's Enclave. Luckily for the defenders, one of the adventurers joined forces with Private Wilfred, and the two forced their way into the city while fighting the horde of undead, and eventually faced Valindra herself and her most powerful undead, the Harbinger, on the Sleeping Dragon Bridge. She didn't pay attention to them, however, and after killing Private Wilfred she left the battlefield. The adventurer had to deal with the Harbinger alone, but in the end was able to defeat it. With the Harbinger defeated, the undead horde lost their will to fight and the combined forces of guards and adventurers were able to defeat the horde, this time for good, and lift the siege of Neverwinter. Aftermath After their defeat, Valindra and the Red Wizards were forced to flee from the heart of the city. They took refuge in Neverdeath, and began to plot their next movement. In the following weeks, several factions and individuals tried to take advantage of the chaos caused by the attack to advance their own agendas. Appendix Gallery File:The Siege of Neverwinter (Cinematic trailer)|The Siege of Neverwinter (Cinematic trailer) File:Battle of the Sleeping Dragon Bridge|The Battle of Sleeping Dragon Bridge External links * * * * References Category:Battles Category:Events in Neverwinter Category:Events in Northwest Faerûn Category:Events on the Sword Coast North Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events on Toril